gundam_build_fighters_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
(RP) Building Your Gunpla
Everyone starts off as a level 1 builder. This means that your default Build Points (BP) are going to be 100. But first, what are Build Points? Build Points are used to customize your Gunpla. Build Points can be used to add weapons, armor, skills, replacement parts, and so on. They are not currency, they are a capacity measure. These BP do not apply to a character, but to the Gunpla. So, how do you know how much each thing costs in regards to BP? Your base Gunpla takes up BP. For instance, a stock GM takes 25 BP to use before customization is applied. Then, you can add whatever you want to it, but be warned that certain parts and skills are incompatible with certain Gunpla. An admin or mod will inform you if you have incompatible parts on your machine. So, how do you know who costs how much? For that, we use official sources. C-Rank Gunpla cost 25 BP to use. These are great for beginners, but there's not much you can equip them with. B-Rank Gunpla cost 40 BP to use. These have more options when it comes to customization, but some skill might be required to master all of the possible options. All SD Gundams fall into the B-Rank category. A-Rank Gunpla cost 60 BP to use. Great for experienced players. Almost every possible option is available for these powerful machines, but making them usable becomes an issue if you just equip them with multiple cannons. S-Rank Gunpla cost 90 BP to use. If you can handle one of these monsters, you're ready for anything the world has to offer. You can equip it with anything you can find, but make sure to keep a balance. Information on base models can be found here. As mentioned above, customization also costs BP. Every weapon type costs a certain amount of BP. Also, keep in mind that anything that's on the stock model does not count toward your BP count. Systems (i.e. Trans-Am) that boost the capacity of your Gunpla cost 25 BP. Only one system can be equipped to a Gunpla at any time. You must also describe how the system works on your machine, and if using a custom system, please go into as much detail as you can. Heavy Laser Weapons cost 20 BP. These are things like large long range cannons. If it can wreck a ship, it goes here. Heavy Weapons cost 17 BP. Got a machine gun pack you want to use? Maybe even a long range sniper rifle? It counts as a heavy weapon. Funnels cost 15 BP. You must also be using a Gunpla that's compatible with funnels, otherwise it's dead weight. Barriers cost 15 BP. Barriers count as any non-physical shield item, including laser shields, disruption devices, and anything that is used to defend but is not a physical item. Guns cost 13 BP per additional gun. Add a small DODS rifle, or a small machine gun. It's 13 BP a pop. Battery Packs and Additional Ammo cost 12 BP per cartridge. This allows you to keep firing and keep swinging your guns and lasers. Bladed weapons cost 12 BP per weapon. Want to take someone's head off? Get that large saber or adorable sickle ready. Laser weapons cost 10 BP per weapon. The reason as to why these cost less is because you can only swing it 5 times before it losses its charge. After 5 swings, if you're not equipped with additional battery packs, you can't use that weapon for the rest of the battle. Physical Shields cost 10 BP per shield. Go ahead and grab your gear, because you can shield to death and back, but don't forget that shields break. Now, I'm sure you're asking "Well, how do I get more BP so I can build a stronger Gunpla?" The answer is simple. RP. As you RP, you will be given experience points. Every post is 1 point. Every 30 points is a level up. Every level up is 15 more BP you can use toward editing your Gunpla. This caps at level 10, giving you an additional 150 points to look forward to. And, yes, you are allowed to be a Builder and give your Gunpla to someone else to use. It's completely fine, as I'm sure there will be people who don't want to fight, but just want to build. At the end of each thread, count up your posts and tell an admin or mod so we can award you your experience points. The amount of Gunpla your character can make depends on their level. A level 1 builder can make up to 2 Gunpla. A level 4 builder can make up to 3 Gunpla (not in addition to the initial 2). A level 8 builder can make up to 4 Gunpla. A level 10 builder can make up to 5 Gunpla. This means that at level 10, your character can have 5 Gunpla with a building capacity of 250 BP. Now that sounds like an amazing builder. And now for the last part. To make your character, simply make a page and send the link to an admin or mod so we can approve or criticize it. We want you to play to the best of your potential, and at the same time keep this a fun and friendly environment for everyone. To build a Gunpla, make a page, send it to an admin or mod for approval or criticism, and wait. Each Gunpla should have its own page. More information about making characters and Gunpla can be found here.